prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Charaleet
is a former villain from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. He is a charming and good-looking young man and worked for the Criasu Corporation as a chief clerk in the Azababu branch office. Appearance A good-looking young man with messy bleached blond hair and light brown skin. He wears white shoes, grey sweatpants, and a sleeveless black shirt with a yellow vest over it. He also wears a gold necklace and a gold bracelet. History It is not known how or when Charaleet joined the Criasu company. In episode 1 he was eager to take on the job of looking for the White Mirai Crystal. When he ran into Cure Yell and later Cure Ange too, he withheld this information, and his failures to defeat them, from his superiors. In episode 3, Ruru helped him to track down the Cures with her data analysis. That didn't give better results though, and in episode 5 it was revealed that Ruru had told the management about his failures. When Listol was about to punish Charaleet, he pleaded for one last chance, saying he had a backup plan. President Kurai appeared to say he trusted Charaleet's words, and Listol gave him the last chance he asked for. Although he was able to make a formidable Oshimaida from Homare's despair, he was still defeated when Homare's wish to fly again turned out to be stronger. When Charaleet returned to the Criasu office in episode 6, he found that his desk had been removed and put into storage. In episode 11, Charaleet was forcefully turn into a gigantic Oshimaida-like monster to defeat the Cures as a final chance to prove himself to the Criasu Corporation but only to be purified by the Trinity Concert. He is seen briefly in episode 12 on a YouTube-like video a woman is watching on her phone. It was later revealed along with Papple and Daigan, that they formed a talent agency. To earn money for supporting the agency, he took on some jobs, even working in HugMan Home Center. He's proven to be quite charismatic and helpful towards others, as he's able to cheer up the customers and babies, even assuring Fuji when his wife was about to give birth. Personality Abilities He calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . He can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words . Relationships * Listol - His superior. * Daigan, Papple, Ruru - His colleagues. * Hariham Harry and Hugtan - Despite initially being enemies and attacking both of them in the first episode, after being purified he was on friendly terms with them. During the events of episode 27, he has a strong rivalry with Harry on who's the most handsome which even cheers Hugtan up. Etymology The "chara" in his name comes from . The slang abbreviation describes a guy like him. Trivia *His character design may be inspired by the popular man-gal fashion in Japan. Hallmarks of it include a tan, dying the hair blonde, and disobeying authority. Gallery Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Villains